Tides of War
After the defeat of the corrupted Dragon Aspect Deathwing the Horde and Alliance are again left to fight among themselves. At the head is the Warchief of Horde Garrosh Hellscream. A dream where Horde controlled all of Kalimdor and the orcs permanently moving to Ashenvale, ridding Kalimdor of all Alliance races like night elves and draenei. But first to stop Alliance from sending reinforcements to Kalimdor, Theramore must first be eliminated. So Garrosh calls all the leaders of the Horde and marches to battle against the Northwatch Tower and Theramore. In Northrend a powerful artifact known as the Focusing Iris has been stolen from the Blue Dragonflight. The Aspect of Blue Dragonflight, Kalecgos travels to Kalimdor in search of the Focusing Iris, where he is helped by Jaina. As the Horde marches to battle, the Alliance sends reinforcements to Theramore to protect it. But in a vile plot arranged by Garrosh who is found to still the Focusing Iris and with the help of blood elves creates a massive mana bomb which shatters Theramore and all its leaders including Rhonin, but Jaina and Kalecgos are saved. This uncalled attack from the Horde breaks Jaina and her pursuit for peace between the Horde and Alliance, as she finally prepares for war. Gathering of the Horde (Chapter 2) Garrosh Hellscream sent a message to all Horde leaders to arrive at Orgrimmar for a meeting to discuss on an important plan. All the leaders Baine Bloodhoof, Lor'themar Theron, Sylvanas Windrunner, Vol'jin and Jastor Gallywix arrived at Orgrimmar. Most notably Garrosh had appointed a Blackrock orc named Malkorok in his service. Then, Garrosh arrived explained why everyone was summoned. The Horde needed resources from Ashenvale forest, but the Alliance kept sending reinforcements for aiding the night elves. Garrosh's plan was to completely conquer Kalimdor in Horde's name and destroy the night elves. In his plan, the first phase was to destroy Northwatch Tower and the second phase was to destroy Theramore. Garrosh made it very clear that though he had no personal enemity with Jaina Proudmoore, Theramore had to be destroyed if the night elves were to be defeated. Many Horde members including Baine Bloodhoof, Etrigg and Voljin thought the prospect of making war on Theramore with no provocation to be foolish. Baine also told Garrosh that when he needed help against the Grimtotem rebellion, Jaina Proudmoore supported him, while no other Horde faction did. Sylvanas Windrunner also didn't like the idea, her explanation being that if Theramore was destroyed, Varian Wrynn and the Alliance in Eastern Kingdoms will attack Lordaeron. Garrosh did not listen to any of them and announced his final action, to which no one argued. Though Baine and Vol'jin did not like or support the plan, they had to obey Garrosh, because they were in close proximity of Orgrimmar and insulting the Warchief would result in death of tauren and trolls. Garrosh then met Lor'themar Theron after the meeting and praised Lor'themar for supporting Garrosh when no other leader did, except Gallywix. Lor'themar Theron's reason was that the Horde helped the blood elves when no other including the Alliance would help them. And because of that the loyalty of the blood elves and Lor'themar would always be to the Horde. Garrosh asked that as he was the Warchief of the Horde, the loyalty of Lor'themar should be to him. Lor'themar agreed that Garrosh was the Warchief and departed for Silvermoon City to make preparations for battle. Seeking Help of Kirin Tor (Chapter Twelve) Jaina Proudmoore arrived at Dalaran and requested a meeting with the Council of Six, which was granted. At the meeting were present Rhonin, leader of Kirin Tor, Modera, Aethas Sunreaver, Khadgar, Karlain and Ansirem Runeweaver. In the meeting Jaina made her case that she had constantly tried to talk of peace between Horde and Alliance and was forced to battle with the Horde to protect Theramore and its people. She reported that Northwatch Tower had fallen and the Horde army was marching towards Theramore. Jaina described strengths of Theramore and also pointed out that if Theramore was lost, Horde would control all of Kalimdor, which would shatter the balance of power between the two factions. The Council of Six dismissed Jaina, while they discussed on the matter. Rhonin asked all the council members to meet again in an hour, because it was a big decision for Kirin Tor which should not be taken without thinking. Then Rhonin went to his chamber and took a small box containing various prophecies handed to Rhonin by Korialstrasz or Krasus. Rhonin kept the key to the box on his neck at all times to protect the secrets of the box. Rhonin was interested in one particular prophecy of all. While Jaina was at Dalaran she met Kiindy's parents and warned them about the danger Theramore. New Leader of Kirin To (Epilogue) Jaina and Kalecgos travel to Dalaran and requested a meeting with the Council of Six. The Council grants them audience. In the meeting, Jaina confessed of the stolen Tome and returned it. Kalecgos also decided to donate the Focusing Iris to Kirin Tor as the Blue Dragonflight was scattered and no one was left to protect the Iris. Kirin Tor which had been home for several powerful artifacts would be able to guard the Iris. Then Jaina requested the Council that she be inducted as a novice member of Kirin Tor. The Council declined her request and told her that Rhonin asked the Council to make Jaina leader of the Kirin Tor after he was dead. Their explanation was that Rhonin was given a lot of scrolls by Korialstrasz and in one of them a prophecy was present. It read as follows:- After the red comes the silver, '' ''She who was golden and bright; T'he Proud Lady humbled and bitter, Shall now turn her thoughts to the fight. Sapphire to diamond she gleams now, The Kirin Tor leader who comes, “Queen” of a kingdom now fallen, Marching to war’s martial drums. Be ye warned—the tides of war At last shall break upon the shore. The prophecy described Jaina perfectly. But the Council also stated that even when she had lost everything, still Jaina did not destroy Orgrimmar and for that she was fit as a leader. Also the Council offered Kalecgos a seat in the Council to guide them in the future. Kalecgos and Jaina both accepted the offer. At Theramore, Varian Wrynn sent a ship from Northwatch to gather all the fallen bodies and purple sand and paid respects along with Jaina and Kalecgos. In Dalaran a farewell ceremony was arranged for Rhonin and all of his achievements were remembered and respected. Present in the ceremony were Rhonin's wife Veressa Windrunner, her children Giramar and Galadin, Jaina, Kalecgos, the other members of Council of Six and many Kirin Tor members. In the ceremony Jaina stated that Kirin Tor would maintain neutrality in the war between Horde and Alliance. Meanwhile preparations for war were being made. In Ironforge, weapons and armour was being manufactured. And in Stormwind, new ships were being constructed as the Alliance fleet suffered heavy losses in their attack on Orgrimmar. In Orgrimmar, Warchief Garrosh Hellscream had issued an order for all adults to join the army and the rest to help them. Those who would deny the order would be arrested for treason. Category:Mists of Pandaria Category:Novel